Dying wish
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: The night before Halloween Roxas has a horrifying dream. After that dream almost coming to life on Halloween night, Naminé requests for something Roxas couldn't say no to. WARNING: sexual content. Might include some lemons in the basket. Picture credits to weheartit


**(Well it's October so I thought maybe I should make some horror C: Roxas and Naminé FTW! Uhh there is sexual content but I'm not sure if it's a lemon. I'm still deciding if I should actually do a full on lemon with this, I dunno but for now enjoy!)**

She laid there with life leaking excessively from her body. Her once plump and pink lips turned white along with her healthy colored skin just turned pale. She spoke softly. "Roxas..." The blonde in black kneeled beside her with red blood plastered all over his hands and body. His face contained a few spots of blood, but the most was carried on his stuttered in a terrified tone. "N-Naminé..." He grasped the petite blondes hand tightly, but not enough to hurt her more than he already did.

As much as it hurt to move any part of her body she managed to say a few things. "I don't blame you for what happened...I have one wish though..." Roxas trembled with tears filling his eyes. "Anything" Naminé fought to keep her eyes open and using all her strength she sat up then she slowly leaned her face towards his. Right when her lips were about to come into contact with his everything went pitch black.

Roxas awoke in his bed in the middle of the night. His body was shaking violently as the images of the dream were still fresh in his mind. He quickly turned to his side to see his beloved next to him fast asleep in a peaceful state. He breathed a sign of immense relief that she was alright then gently put and arm around her and hugged her close to his body. He felt much better once he felt the warmth of her body against his.

Roxas looked over at the time and saw it was three in the morning. _"What could be better than to wake up terrified on the scariest day of the year" he thought._ Roxas chuckled to himself then rested his head right in front of the back of Naminé's. He took in the sweet scent of her, he always loved her scent. She smelled always of roses. Even though it was all a dream he couldn't shake the fear of what happened, he had severely injured her unintentionally. He felt like a monster for even dreaming such a thing.

He pushed those thoughts aside and focused on getting back to sleep. At around ten Naminé awoke to feel something snug around her. She smiled once she realized it was Roxas so she gently shifted to face him and softly stroked his cheek as he slept. She moved to run her fingers through his soft, spiky blonde hair. Roxas slowly opened his eyes from the soft touch and looked up at her. "Well good morning there sunshine" she smiled and giggled a bit. "Why good morning to you too sleeping beauty" he smiled back at her. She sat up and stretched her arms in there air. Roxas moved his grip around her waist.

"I never want to let you go" he snuggled up to her body, wrapping one of his legs around her own. "Hehe, but aren't you hungry? I was gonna go make pancakes" she smiled, knowing that was his favorite. "Chocolate?" His twinkling eyes darted up at hers. She spoke. "Yes!" Roxas immediately let her go and sat up, jumping in his spot. She stood up letting her white, silky night gown fall above her knees. Naminé and Roxas had been living together for a few months now, time had passed so fast he couldn't believe it's been a year since he asked her out.

He smiled at her, the light that filled the room reflected upon her so perfectly he couldn't believe how he got to be with such a beautiful woman like her. "Come here for a second..." He patted the space between his legs. Naminé complied with his wish and crawled onto the bed right in front of him then sat Chinese style. He smiled wider with a dazed expression over her beauty. "How could you have said yes to a doofus like me?" He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Because your sweet and kind and I've always loved you" she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on top of him as he laid down on his back. "Don't you want me to make pancakes?" She giggled. "I do, but can I trouble you for a kiss?" He asked. "It's no trouble at all my love" she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. As sneaky as he was, Roxas slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned into his mouth at him ravishing her mouth with his tongue. He started playing with her tongue as his hands shifted up and down the curves he craved to touch. Naminé instantly melted into his ministrations. As much as he wanted to continue battling with her tongue he slowly released her and started panting. She did the same as well. "Well that was a nice kiss" he smirked. "More like a hot make out you sneaky boy" she laughed. "Oh please you know you loved it" he chuckled. She blushed. "Well...it was nice..." She admitted that much. "Ah Naminé I know you have those desires for me don't hide it" he smirked. "S-So do you!" She protested as her face grew hot. "Ah so you do admit you want this" he winked. She buried her face into his chest to hide her embarrassment.

He flipped their positions so now he was on top. She slid up with her back against the headboard. He chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything to you I'm just teasing cutie" he smiled. He kissed her forehead. "You can have this another time" he winked. Naminé surprisingly grabbed the sides of his head and pulled him into another kiss. Roxas was shocked at this aggressive action, but went along with it. This time it was her dominating over him, he tried to gain control, but it seemed her tongue took that option away from him.

Their liquids over flowed from the period of time they were doing this as it began to leak a bit from the corners of their mouths. Roxas was having a very hard time containing himself as his hand twitched. His urges over powered him as his hand slipped one of the thin straps of her night gown off her shoulder. The dress was loosely fitted so once the strap slipped off it revealed almost all of her left breast. He then pulled that part of the dress down a bit to expose it completely then gently took it into his hand. This was the first time Roxas had ever felt such a perfect orb as it excited him. Naminé slightly squirmed from this action as he began massaging it.

She let out a soft low moan as she allowed him to regain dominance. He released her mouth as his tongue started darting along her jaw line. Her hands slowly made their way to his pants as she slowly pulled them down, she didn't have to do much since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Roxas immediately noticed this action which gave him the idea to slip the dress off her. He slipped off the other strap then pulled the dress off her. Naminé's face turned crimson red from this action. The only thing left was to take off her underwear, but he felt they weren't there yet. She crossed her arms to cover herself as she looked away in embarrassment. He smiled as he slowly uncrossed her arms. Her gaze turned to him looking up at him unsure. He gave her a smile of reassurance. Once her arms were uncrossed he gazed at what was revealed to him. She truly had the most perfect bosoms he'd ever set sight on.

She looked away getting more embarrassed by the minute. "D-Don't stare Roxas..." She spoke in somewhat fearful shy tone. "Naminé have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You are beautiful, truly the most beautiful person I've ever seen. The light that shines on you couldn't make you look more like a goddess than you already are" he smiled. After those kind words she had forgotten about her insecurities and fell in love with everything he just said.

"Oh Roxas that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" she smiled back. He then leaned and slowly kissed his soft angels skin, he left a trail going down her neck and to her chest. He took both breasts into his hands and gently massaged them as his tongue slid back up her neck. She leaned her head against the board of the bed as she felt much pleasure from these actions. He kissed down to the center of her bosoms then slid his tongue to the right and gently took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently on it causing Naminé to shut her eyes tight and clutch onto the bed sheets. He gave soft loving licks.

Once he was done torturing that one he shifted to the other, giving it the same treatment. He then shifted his head up to level with hers as he gave her a goofy grin. "That was an awesome adventure" he chuckled. His stomach then rumbled making Naminé laugh. "Someone's hungry" she smiled. He shook his head as he hung it down in playful sadness. "Why stomach! I was having fun..." He whined. "Hehe I'm kinda hungry too, can I go make food please?" She asked. He rolled off her, plopping to his side. Naminé grabbed her dress and slipped it back on. "I want extra chocolate chips!" He announced before pulling the covers over his head.

**(I'm such a RokuNami fangirl I was smiling the whole time as I was writing his complements to her. I LUV THEM! Anyways review? It helps me out big time!)**


End file.
